1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk playback apparatus, and particularly relates to a structure for certainly transporting a disk to a normal chucking position on a playback means. The present invention also relates to a disk changer device and a disk magazine device which are preferable for use in such a disk playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a disk apparatus such as a CD (Compact Disk) player of the type wherein a magazine adapted to accommodate a plurality of disks is loaded therein and a disk selected by a user from the plural disks is automatically selected and played thereby is increasing from a standpoint of improving a sense of use by simplifying disk exchange operations of the user as far as possible. In order to reproduce plural disks sequentially at a common disk playback section for reproducing information recorded on each of the disks, the disk apparatus such as mentioned above is configured to fetch a desired disk from the loaded magazine, transport the disk to playback means, and return the disk into the magazine after completion of the reproduction.
Particularly, some of the above mentioned disk apparatuses employ a system using a magazine which accommodates plural disk holders, each of which holds therein one disk, in an arrangement where respective holders can be drawn out independently, and performing a loading operation of a disk from the inside of the magazine to the playback position and an ejecting operation of the disk from the playback position into the magazine by simply moving back and forth the holder. In the disk apparatus based on this system, the disk holder holding therein a selected disk is transported to a position nearby the disk playback section by the moving forth operation, and returned into the magazine by the moving back operation after the disk is received in a predetermined playback position. In order to eject a disk when exchanging the disk with another one, when the magazine is ejected, or the like, the empty disk holder is transported to a position nearby the disk playback section with the moving forth operation, then the disk holder is returned into the magazine with the disk held therein by the moving back operation after the disk at the playback position is recovered in the holder.
FIG. 28 is a flowchart for explaining operating procedures of the disk playback apparatus having the system such as mentioned above by way of example. As shown in FIG. 28, when a magazine is inserted (Step 110), disk checking operation for determining existence of a disk is carried out using some appropriate processes (Step 120). Subsequently, if a user instructs to reproduce the disk (Step 130), then the disk holder accommodating therein the disk corresponding to the playback instruction is drawn out from the magazine and transported to a loading position nearby a playback unit, thereby the disk held in the disk holder is transported to a predetermined chucking position on the playback unit (Step 140), then the disk is chucked at he chucking position on the playback unit (Step 150), only the empty disk holder is returned into the magazine (Step 160), and the disk is reproduced (Step 170).
If an instruction to reproduce another disk is directed by the user during Step 170 of reproducing the disk (Step 180), then the empty holder for the disk in reproduction is drawn out from the magazine (Step 190), the disk in reproduction is inserted into this empty disk (Step 200), and the disk holder accommodating therein the disk is returned into the magazine (Step 210), then control returns to Step 140 for drawing out the disk holder in which the specified another disk is accommodated.
If an instruction to eject the magazine is directed by the user during Step 170 of reproducing the disk (Step 220), then the empty holder corresponding to the disk in reproduction is drawn out from the magazine (Step 230), the disk in reproduction is inserted into this empty disk (Step 240), and the disk holder accommodating therein the disk is returned into the magazine (Step 250), then the magazine is ejected (Step 260).
In the conventional disk playback apparatus as in the foregoing, the disk holder is typically transported by using a holder drawing member which can reciprocate in the horizontal direction, and moving the holder drawing member by engaging a fingernail-shaped projection disposed on the holder drawing member with an engaging section disposed at one end of the disk holder. During transporting the disk holder as mentioned above, if the disk is not sufficiently inserted into the disk holder or the disk is displaced from the normal accommodation position of the disk holder, when the disk holder reaches a normal loading position of the playback means, the disk is displaced from the normal chucking position on the playback means.
In this case, subsequent disk chucking operation can not be properly performed, which may induce a poor chucking condition. If disk reproduction operation. is carried out under such bad chucking conditions as mentioned above, the quality of the disk reproduction may become poor. Further, as the disk can not be sufficiently inserted into the disk holder when recovering the disk into the disk holder, there is a possibility that the disk can not be recovered.
The abovementioned operations of loading a disk into the playback position or ejecting a disk into the magazine in the disk playback apparatus are both performed by a device called xe2x80x9cdisk changerxe2x80x9d.
By the way, in the magazine for use in the conventional disk changer as in the foregoing, disk holders are inserted from an aperture of the magazine into a predetermined accommodation position within the magazine. At this time, if the insertion is insufficient, the holder may be accommodated in the magazine with the holder protruding outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position. When the disk holder protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position of the disk holder, it can become impossible to transport the disk holder.
Thus, in the case that the disk holder is transported by engaging a fingernail-shaped projection provided at the holder drawing member with an engaging section provided on one end of the disk holder as mentioned above, the projection of the holder drawing member is disposed to meet the position of the engaging section of the disk holder stored in a predetermined accommodation position within the magazine. Therefore, if the disk holder protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine, the engaging section can not be engaged with the protrusion of the holder drawing member, and it can become impossible to transport the disk. Alternately, a part of the disk holder protruding outward improperly engages with the holder or any other part of the mechanism, which may results in subsequent defective performance. There exist the abovementioned disadvantages similarly when using the magazine which accommodates a disk tray of the type of placing thereon a disk as well as when using the magazine which accommodate a disk holder of the type of holding a disk as a disk holding unit.
Among various types of conventional disk changer devices, some disk changer devices in which the loading direction of the magazine and the drawing-out direction of the disk holder are same are specifically called as xe2x80x9cend loading type disk changer devicexe2x80x9d.
FIG. 27 is a plan view showing an end loading type on-vehicle disk changer device by way of example. As shown in FIG. 27, a magazine 202 which is inserted through a magazine insertion opening L is loaded in a magazine loading position which is disposed in the left hand part of the figure in the chassis 201 of the disk changer device. The magazine 202 accommodate plural disk holders 203 which are arranged in a vertical stack. Each disk holder 203 accommodates one disk which is inserted thereto in the direction parallel to the main surface of the disk holder 203, and slidably loaded into the magazine 202. An engaging section 203a for drawing out the disk holder 203 is disposed at one end of the disk holder 203.
A lift unit 205 is disposed in the chassis 201 of the device as shown in the right-hand part of the figure and supported to be movable in the vertical direction with respect to the chassis 201. The lift unit 205 is a combination of a holder drawing member 206 for drawing out the disk holder 203 and a playback unit 207 for reproducing a disk 204.
Among these components, the holder drawing member 206 is mounted on a chassis not shown of the lift unit 205 to be movable in the disk transporting direction, i.e. a horizontal direction in the figure, and a fingernail-shaped projection 203a which engages with the engaging section 203a is provided at one end of the holder drawing member 206.
The lift unit 205 is moved upward or downward according to a disk selection instruction in order to adjust the height of the holder drawing member 206 to be flush with the disk holder 203 accommodating therein the selected disk 204. On the other hand, the playback unit 207 comprises a drive plate 209 having a rotatable turntable 208 on which the disk 204 is mounted, a clamp arm 210 for chucking the disk 204 on the turntable 208, and the like.
The chassis 201 of the device is contained in an outer case 211, supported against the outer case 211 via a damper 212, and therefore provides a structure which enables isolation from the vehicle vibrations.
By the way, the disk changer device shown in FIG. 27 as described in the foregoing transports the disk holder 203 by engaging the engaging section 203a of the disk holder 203 with the fingernail shaped projection 206a of the holder drawing member 206 and moving the holder drawing member 206 rightward in figure. During transporting the disk holder 203 as mentioned above, in the case that the disk 204 is insufficiently inserted into the disk holder 203 and the disk 204 protrudes beyond the normal accommodation position in the disk holder 203, the disk 204 is displaced from the normal chucking position if the disk holder 203 reaches the normal loading position of the playback unit 207.
In this case, subsequent disk chucking operation may not be properly performed, which may induce a poor chucking condition. If disk reproduction operation is carried out under such bad chucking conditions as mentioned above, the quality of the disk reproduction may be degraded. Further, when recovering the disk 204 into the disk holder 203, there is a possibility that the disk 204 can not be sufficiently inserted into the disk holder 203 and, as a result, the recovery is failed.
Particularly, as shown in FIG. 27, compared with the other type disk changer devices, the end loading type disk changer device in which the loading direction of the magazine 202 and the drawing direction of the disk holder 203 is identical has a higher possibility that the disk 204 accommodated in the disk holder 203 or the disk holder 203 is popped out from the magazine 202 when the magazine 202 is forcefully inserted into the device. And at worst, it is thought that inconvenience such that the popped-out disk from the magazine 202 is dropped in the device is thought.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable disk playback apparatus in which a disk can be certainly transported to a normal chucking position in playback means even if the disk is not accommodated in a normal accommodation position in a disk holder.
In order to achieve the above object, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a disk can be certainly transported to a normal chucking position of playback means irrespective of the accommodated condition of a disk in a disk holder by providing on the playback means a movable control member which can control the disk with respect to a normal chucking position using the butting against a disk holder
That is, a disk playback apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention comprises a disk holder for accommodating therein a disk holder, playback means for reproducing a disk, and holder movement control means for drawing out the disk holder from an initial position thereof to a loading position near the playback means, chucking a disk accommodated in the disk holder to the playback means, and returning the disk holder to the initial position, wherein the playback means comprises a rotatable control member and an urging means as described below.
More specifically, the rotatable control member is a rotatable member for controlling the disk which is accommodated in this disk holder with respect to the normal chucking position by using the butting against the disk holder, and the urging means is the means for urging the rotatable control member in the direction departing from the disk, wherein the rotatable control member comprises a disk control section and a holder butting section. The disk control section which is disposed at one end of the rotatable control member controls the disk with respect to said normal chucking position, while the holder butting section which is disposed at the other end of the rotating control section butts against the disk holder. The rotatable control member is pressed by this disk holder via the holder butting section when the disk holder is drawn out to the loading position, and thereby held at a disk control position corresponding to the diameter of the disk accommodated in this disk holder, and thus allows the disk control section to control the disk with respect to the normal chucking position at this disk control position.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention having a configuration in the foregoing, when the disk holder having therein a disk is drawn out to the loading position, a rotatable control member is pressed by this disk holder and held at a disk control position, therefore the rotatable control member can control the disk with respect to the normal chucking position. That is, even if the disk is not accommodated in the normal accommodation position in the disk holder, the disk position can be corrected by the rotatable control member at the time when the disk holder is drawn to the loading position. Accordingly, the disk can be certainly transported to the normal chucking position irrespective of the accommodated condition of the disk in the disk holder.
In accordance with a preferred form of the first aspect of the present invention, the disk holder and the rotatable control member are configured as described below. As disk holders, plural types of disk holders are provided, each of which can accommodate one of plural different-sized disks which are different in diameter. The rotatable control member is configured to control each of the different-sized disks with respect to the normal chucking position by the disk control section at each of the plural disk control positions corresponding to each of the different-sized disks. Each of the plural types of disk holders is provided with a butting section which butts against the holder butting section of the rotatable control member and presses the same when the disk holder is drawn to the loading position, and holds the rotatable control member at the disk control position corresponding to the accommodated disk size.
In accordance with the preferred form as mentioned above, for each of plural types of disk holders, each of which accommodate one of plural different-sized disks, the rotatable control member is pressed by the disk holder and held at each of disk control positions corresponding to each disk size when the disk holder is drawn out to the loading position. Thus each of the different-sized disks can be controlled with respect to the normal chucking position by the rotatable control member at each of the plural disk control positions. Therefore, the plural different-sized disks can be certainly transported to the normal chucking position by a common rotatable control member irrespective of the accommodated condition of the disk.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a disk changer device which can certainly transport a disk holding unit to a predetermined position near playback means even if the disk holding unit is not located at a predetermined accommodation position in a magazine. A third object of the present invention is to provided a disk changed which can prevent a operational malfunction when the disk holding unit is not located at a predetermined accommodation position in the magazine.
In order to attain these objects, a disk changer device in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention ensures that a disk holding unit is certainly transported to a predetermined position near playback means by pressing the disk holing unit into a predetermined accommodation position, or ensured to prevent a malfunction during operation of transporting the disk holding unit or subsequent operation of reproducing a disk by performing the motion control for canceling to proceed to the reproduction operation.
The basic configuration of the disk changer device in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention comprises playback means for reproducing a disk, a magazine accommodation section which accommodates a magazine which accommodates plural disk holders, each of which holds therein one disk, in an arrangement where respective disk holding unit can be drawn out independently, and which has an aperture through which the respective plural disk holding units are drawn out, and drawing members for drawing the disk holding units from the magazine which is loaded in the magazine accommodation section to a position in the proximity of the playback means.
A first preferred form of the disk changer in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention is configured to mechanically press an end face of the disk holding unit by an edge of the magazine insertion opening when inserting a magazine. That is, the magazine accommodation section has a magazine insertion opening which is provided to allow the magazine to be inserted toward the aperture side of the magazine. The edge of the magazine insertion opening is configured to control the position of the end face of the disk holding unit loaded in the magazine when the magazine is inserted through this magazine insertion opening.
In accordance with the disk changer device having the abovementioned configuration, if the magazine is inserted in the magazine accommodation section through the magazine insertion opening in the state that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, the end face of the protruding disk holding unit is pressed toward the inside of the magazine by the edge of the magazine insertion opening, therefore the disk holding unit is mechanically pressed into the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine. Accordingly, the disk holding unit in the magazine can be easily and certainly accommodated in the predetermined accommodation position by just inserting the magazine into the magazine accommodation section.
The disk changer apparatus may be configured so that the disk holding unit comprises a sloped surface which is inclined from the end face in the direction inserting the magazine, and that the disk holding unit controls the position of the sloped surface prior to the end face of the protruding disk holding unit when the magazine is inserted into the magazine insertion opening in the state that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position.
In the operation of the disk changer device having such configuration, the sloped surface of the protruding disk holding unit is first pressed toward the inside of the magazine by the edge of the magazine insertion opening when the magazine is inserted through the magazine insertion opening in the state that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes relatively a lot, therefore the disk holding unit is smoothly and fully pressed in the magazine toward the predetermined accommodation position thereof based on the angle of the sloped surface. Then, the end face of the disk holding unit is pressed toward the inside of the magazine by the edge of the magazine insertion opening, thereby the disk holding unit is properly accommodated in the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine.
The disk changer device of the first preferred form may have attraction means for retracting the disk holding unit to the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine when the magazine is inserted to a position back from the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine.
When the attraction means as mentioned above is provided, if the disk holding unit is pressed into the magazine to some extent by the edge of the magazine insertion opening, then the disk holding unit can be moved to the predetermined accommodation position by the attraction means. Therefore, it is not necessary to press the disk holding unit into the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine by the edge of the magazine insertion opening, and the dimensional accuracy required between the magazine insertion opening and the disk holding unit can be relaxed.
Further, the disk changer device in accordance with he first preferred form may be configured so that the aperture of the magazine is typically corresponding to the end face of the disk which is held in the disk holding unit when the disk holding unit in the magazine is located at the predetermined accommodation position, and configured the edge of the magazine insertion opening controls the position of the end face of the disk held in the disk holding unit in the magazine when the magazine is inserted through this magazine insertion opening.
In accordance with the configuration as mentioned above, if the disk holding unit in the magazine is protruding, the position of the disk held in the protruding disk holding unit by the edge of the magazine insertion opening, thereby the disk holding unit accommodating this disk is pressed inward until it reaches the predetermined accommodation position. Thus, the improper accommodation of the disk holding unit can be also subsidiary corrected by a disk.
A second preferred form of the disk changer device in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention is configured as follows. When it is determined that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, the disk holding unit is pressed into the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine based on this determination. That is, the second preferred form of the disk changer device features having protrusion determination means for determining whether the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, and pressing means for pressing the disk holding unit into the magazine when the protrusion of the disk holding unit is determined by the protrusion determination means.
In accordance with the second preferred form of the disk changer device having the configuration such as mentioned above, when the magazine is inserted into the magazine accommodation section in the state that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, such protrusion of the disk holding unit can be properly determined by the protrusion determination means, and thus the disk holding unit can be certainly pressed into the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine by the pressing means based on the result of the determination.
In a second preferred form of the disk changer device, the drawing means may be also used as the pressing means. When the drawing means for drawing out the disk holding unit is used as the pressing means as it is, alignment with the disk holding unit is easy, operational reliability is good, and the configuration thereof can be simplified compared with the case that the dedicated pressing means is provided.
A third preferred form of the disk changer device in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention is configured as follows. When it is determined that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, transferring to the subsequent operation is canceled. That is, the third preferred form of the disk changer device features having protrusion determination means for determining whether the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, and control means for position controlling to stop proceeding to the disk playback operation by the playback means when the protrusion of the disk holding unit is determined by the protrusion determination means.
In accordance with the third preferred form of the disk changer device having the configuration as mentioned above, when the magazine is inserted into the magazine accommodation section in the state that the disk holding unit in the magazine protrudes outward beyond the predetermined accommodation position, such protrusion of the disk holding unit can be properly determined by the protrusion determination means, and thus transferring to the disk playback operation is canceled based on the result of the determination, thereby failure reproduction caused by protrusion of the disk holding unit can be prevented.
The third preferred form may be configured to further comprise ejecting means for ejecting the magazine accommodated in the magazine accommodation section and be configured so that the control means allows the ejecting means to eject the magazine accommodating therein the disk holding unit from the magazine accommodation section when the protrusion determination means determines the protrusion of the disk holding unit.
The disk changer device having the configuration as mentioned above can eject the magazine in its entirety including the protruding disk holding unit from the magazine accommodation position based on the determination result of the protrusion determination means if the disk holding unit protrudes beyond the predetermined accommodation position. Accordingly, a malfunction resulting from the protrusion of the disk holding unit can be certainly prevented and it is possible to inform the user of the fact that the disk holding unit is improperly accommodated.
The third preferred form of the disk changer device of the present invention may be configured to further comprise an output means for supplying a signal for giving some information to the user and be configured to allow an output means to supply a signal which indicate the improperly accommodated state of the disk holding unit when the protrusion determination means determines the protrusion of the disk holding unit.
When the configuration such as mentioned above is employed, the disk holding unit protrudes beyond the predetermined accommodation position in the magazine, control cancels to transfer to the disk playback operation based on the result of the determination of the protrusion determination means, thereby reproduction failure caused by protrusion of the disk holding unit can be prevented and it also possible to supply a signal indicating the improper accommodation of the disk holding unit in order to inform the user of the fact that the disk holding unit is improperly accommodated.
In the third preferred form of the disk changer device of the present invention, the drawing means and the protrusion determination means may be configured as follows. The drawing means is provided to be vertically movable with respect to the plural disk holding unit in the magazine which is accommodated in the magazine accommodation section, and configured to align with one of disk holding units by the vertical motion. On the other hand, the protrusion determination means is configured to determine that the disk holding unit which is located at the position where trouble occurs is protruding when trouble occurs on the vertical motion of the drawing means.
When the drawing means and protruding means as mentioned above are used, the protrusion of the disk holding unit can be easily and properly determined by a simple mechanical detection method using the drawing means which is existing means for drawing a disk holding unit, and the configuration can be simplified compared with the case that the dedicated protrusion determination means is provided.
Beside, in the third preferred form of the disk changer device of the present invention in the foregoing, a specific configuration of the protrusion determination member can be selected in optional, and the determination of the disk holding unit is not limited to mechanical determination method, various existing position detection methods such as optical detection method, electromagnetic detection method, or the like may be optionally used by itself or in combination.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable disk changer device wherein popping out of the disk from the magazine when the magazine is loaded can be prevented.
Further, a fifth object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable disk magazine device wherein popping out of the disk from the disk holding unit when accommodating into the magazine can be prevented.
In order to attain the objects as mentioned above, in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, popping out of a disk from a magazine or a disk holding unit can be prevented by providing a disk control member for controlling the disk with respect to a normal accommodation position near a magazine accommodation section in the disk changer device, or by providing a disk control member for controlling the disk with respect to a normal accommodation position in the disk holding unit which is accommodated in the body of the magazine.
The disk changer device in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention comprises a magazine loading section in which a magazine for slidably accommodating plural disk holders, each of which holds therein or thereon one disk, in an arrangement where respective holding unit can be drawn out independently, can be loaded in the sliding direction of the disk holding unit, and a fixed section which contains the magazine loading section. The magazine loading section comprises a disk holding unit drawing section for drawing disk holding unit from the magazine which is loaded in the magazine loading section, moving means for moving the disk holding unit drawing member in the arranging direction of the disk holding units in the magazine to the fixed section, and a disk playback section for reproducing a disk held in or placed on the disk holding unit which is drawn out by the disk holding unit drawing section. In addition to the configuration as mentioned above, the disk changer device features further comprising a disk control member as in the following. A disk control member, for controlling the disk with respect to the normal accommodation position using the disk""s side face or the disk holding unit""s side face, is disposed at a position which becomes near the disk""s side face on the drawing direction side in the case that the magazine loaded in the magazine loading section is located at its normal position, and the disk accommodated in the magazine is located at its normal accommodation position. The disk control member is provided as a link which links between one of upper and lower ends of the fixed section with a portion of the disk holding unit to be movable between the control position where the disk accommodated in the magazine is controlled with respect to the predetermined accommodation position and the release position where the disk is allowed to be drawn from each disk holder, in accordance with the position of the disk holding unit drawing member. Further, the disk control member is configured to be located at the control position when the disk holding unit drawing section is disposed at either upper or lower position.
A disk changer device in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention having such characteristics as mentioned above offers advantages as in the following. Generally, a disk holding unit drawing section is located at a lowermost position or an uppermost position within the lift operating range at its initial condition before loading a magazine. Therefore, by providing the disk control member as a link for linking between the upper end of the fixed section and the disk holding unit drawing section when the disk holding unit drawing section is located at the lowermost position in the initial condition, and as a link for linking between the lower end of the fixed section and the disk holding unit drawing section when the disk holding unit drawing section is located at the uppermost position in the initial condition, the disk control member is located at the control position and vertically compart the side of the loaded magazine on the drawn side. In such state as mentioned above, if the magazine is forcefully inserted into the disk changer device and the disk or disk holding unit is nearly popped out from the magazine, the side of the disk or the side of the disk holding unit butts against the disk control member, therefore the disk can not be popped out from the magazine.
When reproducing the disk, the disk holding unit drawing section moves from the uppermost or lowermost initial position to the position of disk holding unit which accommodates therein a selected disk. In synchronization with this movement, the disk control member moves to a release position to allow at least disk holding unit to be drawn out, thereby smooth disk loading operation is ensured.
In the abovementioned disk changer device in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the disk holding unit drawing section may be integrated with the disk playback section. When such an integrated configuration is employed, the disk control member may be provided as a link for linking between the fixed section and the disk playback section, therefore, flexibility in the arrangement of the disk control member becomes high, which will result in a simplification of the configuration.
In the disk changer device in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the moving member may be configured to eject the magazine from the magazine loading section when the disk holding unit drawing section reaches either the uppermost or lowermost position.
When the configuration as mentioned above is employed, the disk can be controlled to the normal accommodation position in the magazine by the disk control member while ejecting the magazine, therefore, protrusion or dropping out of the disk during ejecting the magazine can be prevented.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, a disk magazine device having the configuration as in the following is provided. The disk magazine device of the present invention comprises a disk holding unit for holding a disk, and a magazine body for slidably accommodating the plural disk holders, wherein further comprising a disk control member and the control section thereof as in the following. The disk holding unit comprises a disk control member which controls the disk with respect to the normal accommodation position using the side face of the disk, which is provided at a position which becomes near the disk""s side face on the drawing direction side when the disk held in or placed on the disk holding unit is located in the normal accommodation position. The disk control member is provided to be movable between a control position where the disk accommodated in the magazine is controlled with respect to the normal accommodation position and a release position where the disk is allowed to be drawn from each disk holder. Further, the magazine body comprises a control section for controlling the disk control member with respect to the control position when accommodating the disk holding unit.
In accordance with the magazine device in accordance with the present invention having the configuration as mentioned above, in the state that the disk holder holding therein or thereon a disk is accommodated in the magazine body, the disk control member is controlled with respect to the control position by the control section, therefore the disk is controlled by the disk control member with respect to the normal accommodation position using the side thereof. Accordingly, if the disk is nearly popped out from the disk holding unit, the side of the disk butts against the disk control member which is controlled with respect to the control position, therefore the disk can not be popped out from the magazine.
The disk magazine device in accordance with the present invention as in the foregoing may further comprise an urging means which urges the disk control member to the release position.
If the urging means such as mentioned above is used, the control member can be certainly moved to the release position by the urging means when the disk holding unit is drawn out from the magazine when reproducing the disk, therefore smooth disk loading operation is ensured.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed descriptions of illustrative embodiments thereof to be read referring to the accompanying drawings.